Wafer-level optics is an increasingly common technology for providing cost-effective, higher resolution miniaturized cameras for integration into personal devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, notebook computers and the like. With wafer-level camera technology, layers of transparent material (e.g., glass) are aligned and bonded together, optionally with additional spacer and filter layers to form a wafer assembly. The wafer assembly is diced to form multi-element lens stacks 10, as illustrated in prior art FIG. 1. Lens stacks 10 may be enclosed in a protective housing 12. Each lens stack 10 is subsequently mounted directly onto an image sensor 14 such that an aperture 16 of lens stack 10 aligns with an active area 18 of image sensor 14, to form an individual and extremely compact camera module 20. Entire cameras may be aligned and assembled at the wafer level and subsequently diced to form the individual modules.